


controlled

by soudont



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom! Harrison, Lingerie, M/M, Neil is a dick, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex, Top! Neil, but like it's kind of soft at the end, harrison is desperate?, y'know i live for top neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: He really can't do it anymore.





	controlled

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder that the characters depicted in this are 16 / 17, the average legal age for consent in the U.S. I DO NOT SUPPORT UNDERAGE SEX, NOR MINOR / NON-MINOR RELATIONSHIPS. MAXVID SHIPPERS DO NOT INTERACT.

Harrison is squirming, and Neil can't help but chuckle.

Call him sadistic. Call him a control freak. This is something he enjoys, and he enjoys that he's the only one able to enjoy it.

He's on his back, and Harrison is sitting on top of him, completely bottomed out. His hazel eyes are clouded over, and there's a small drop of drool slipping out of his mouth. Black lace scratches against Neil's sides from those socks he's wearing and the socks are connected to a waist garter completely made of lace. Harrison isn't shirtless, but he's wearing a small pink crop top, and Neil loves it. When he walked out of the bathroom, Neil nearly tackled him and pinned him against the wall.

He snaps his hips upwards once, and Harrison practically squeals, especially since Neil had been still before. A small smirk curls onto his lips.

Harrison isn't allowed to cum without permission, and it's obvious he's struggling with that rule. His cock is flushed and precum is dribbling out of it, and he almost seems like he's about to cry. Neil feels a small bit guilty, yet he smiles coyly through it. His hands grip Harrison's hips tightly, thumbs brushing over the lace covering his skin.

"Does it hurt?" The corners of Neil's mouth push upward more, his amusement evident. Harrison whines.

"Yes." It's only a mumble; Harrison is pouting. Neil heart flutters in his chest at the sight, and he runs his hand up Harrison's body to cup his cheek.

"Aw, baby," He practically sings out, mocking a pitiful stare for his boyfriend. The Israeli boy huffs quietly in response, his frustration becoming ever so present. His hand traces back down to the boy's waist, and Neil continues to smile as he pushes forward, sitting upwards and scooting backwards, altogether pulling Harrison with him onto his lap. Harrison moans softly from the movement and friction.

It's only a matter of seconds before Harrison whispers to him, "I want to cum." Neil laughs.

"No."

Harrison whines again. "Please?"

Neil grins at him, nearly mocking Harrison's signature Cheshire smile. " _No_." He rolls his hips, causing Harrison to gasp quietly.

"Why-?" His shoulders slump in defeat, hazel eyes staring into Neil's cold blue ones.

"Because I think you're able to do it." Those same eyes soften after this is said, and his smile seems a bit less coy, almost welcoming. Harrison's frown lessens, but he's still pouting. Neil runs his hand under his shirt, gently feeling around his chest, while the other rests firmly on his ass. 

"I can't," He whispers, "I really can't do it anymore."

Neil's eyes turn cold again, and Harrison shivers.

" _I don't care_." Neil whispers back, and he smiles that mischievous smile again.

There's a small bit of silence that's broken when Neil rolls his hips again, and again, and again, continuously. Harrison chokes, hands flying upwards to grip onto the younger's shoulders, an attempt to steady himself. His cock aches and he wants to release, but if he does, he'd be breaking the only rule Neil has ever given him. It's so hard, with Neil fucking into him, whispering small sentences of praise into his ear, like how he "makes such pretty noises" and "does so good for him." He whines for the third time, rolling his head backwards.

"Please," He practically sobs, "I'm begging. Please. _Please_."

"You're doing so nicely, Harrison. Don't ruin it." Neil coos, pressing a small kiss to Harrison's adam's apple.

"Neil! I can't do it anymore! Fuck, please!" He cries, head falling forwards against Neil's shoulder. He feels his significant other's hand move away to grasp his own.

"Not even if I hold your hand?" He laughs, pressing a kiss to Harrison's shoulder now.

"God damn it-! _No_ -!" His fingernails dig into Neil's shoulder and hand, and he feels a tear slip down his cheek.

Apparently, Neil felt it too, because he slows his movements and Harrison's head snaps upwards because he's so _close_ and this _dick_ is _stopping_. He's about to swear to him, to tell him how much he fucking _hates_ him, when the younger presses his lips against his own. Harrison can't help it; He melts against Neil's touch once again.

He feels Neil break away and whisper an "I'm sorry", and then he kisses him again, squeezing his hand tightly. The Israeli boy mumbles a "please" against his lips in return.

They pull apart and Neil smiles sadly at him. "Alright, honey. Go ahead."

He snaps his hips again and Harrison shudders, white ropes immediately decorating Neil's chest and stomach. He slumps against him, not even caring about falling into his own cum. He can feel small kisses being pressed into his temple, whispered apologizes following suit of each one.

Neil doesn't even care that he hasn't came yet. "You did so good, Harrison." He praises, another kiss following right after. "I love you." He whispers, almost unsure of whether or not he deserves to love the boy he's holding onto so tightly.

Yet, he can feel Harrison smile against his shoulder, and the boy whispers back to him. "I love you, too, Neil." 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim ok idk  
> sorry it's fucking shORT


End file.
